Hatred, lies and love
by Tragedy of nightmares
Summary: Tres amigos, Bella enamorada de Edward, Edward de Tania y Tania de Edward, Bella, no puede soportar la idea de que Edward se vaya a casar con Tania y se escapa el día de la boda. ¿Bella puede volverse a enamorar y olvidar a Edward?¿Y si vuelve...? R&R!
1. Prefacio

**Disclairmer: _Los personajes, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos._**

**Sipnopsis**

_Tres amigos, Bella enamorada de Edward, Edward de Tania y Tania de Edward, Bella, no puede soportar la idea de que Edward se vaya a casar con Tania y se escapa el día de la boda. ¿Bella puede volverse a enamorar y olvidar a Edward? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando vuelva a Forks?_

**Hatred, lies and love**

**Prefacio**

El móvil de Isabella no dejaba de vibrar en su bolsillo, ella aún iba vestida de gala, era la dama de honor, su vestido vaporoso le llegaba hasta la rodilla y varias miradas no dejaban de pasar por encima suyo, atormentándola, ella sonreía a toda mirada interrogativa que pasaba por ella, el billete le pesaba aún más que aquel teléfono vibrante, que parecía que jamás cesaría de sonar.

El teléfono por fin cesó, Isabella suspiro con resignación, todo estaba a punto de acabar y sin embargo, no se sentía nada feliz por ello, en aquel momento, sus dos mejores amigos estaban a pasos del altar, preguntándose dónde estaba su primera dama de honor, Isabella se mordió el labio en un vano intento de no derramar lágrimas, aquello la sobrepasaba.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, pero la música cesó casi al instante, mientras Isabella se acercaba a la sala de espera, faltaban pocos minutos para que su avión despegara y sentía como se le erizaba la piel con el tan solo pensamiento, ella, además de arrastrar todo el dolor , tenía pavor a las alturas, la única vez que sobrepasó el cielo fue con Edward y algo la desestabilizó, un pequeño contrapié y acabó agarrada al brazo de Edward toda la estancia.

En aquel momento, iban a ver a Renné, la madre de Isabella, quién adoraba a Edward, quién solo conocía de fotos y de video-chats que mantenía Isabella con su madre y en los cuales, eventualmente, Edward estaba presente, al fin y al cabo, ella vivía en Forks desde siempre, conocía a Edward y a Tania desde siempre, ella amaba a Edward, quería a Tania como una hermana, ella siempre pensó que era ella quién unía a sus dos mejores amigos, pero entre ellos, siempre hubo un lazo más fuerte.

**Aún recordaba la amistad con Tania**, las dos chicas, morenas al principio, hasta que Isabella se tiñió de rubia, en un vano intento de parecerse a una famosa que le agradaba, su corte de pelo, tan arás del hombro y rubio , con su piel de una tonalidad tan pálida, no le sentaba demasiado bien, pero Tania, en un intento de ayudarla a sobrepasar aquella etapa, se cortó su preciosa melena y tiñó de rubia, aquel recuerdo, traspasó la mente de Isabella, aunque habían infinidad de recuerdos, aquel fue el primero que traspasó su mente.

**Aún recordaba el amor que sentía por Edward y las lágrimas que vertió cuando Edward le habló sobre sus sentimientos por Tania,** él e Isabella, estaban en la vieja casa del árbol de casa de los Swan, dónde Edward siempre fue bien recibido, Isabella, con sus dieciséis recién cumplidos, decidió destapar toda una vida de profundo enamoramiento a Edward, aquel día, era especial, dentro de unos instantes sería Sant Valentín e Isabella deseaba que fuese lo más romántico posible, **decepción fue cuando esta le dijo su amor, cuando tocaron las campanas del nuevo día y este la rechazó, alagando que quería a Tania.**

Después de aquel día, inconfundiblemente, Edward y ella se distanciaron, no demasiado, pero Isabella no volvió a confiar en él, en ninguno de los aspectos y fue entonces, cuando Isabella, conoció a Jacob Black, el pequeño Black, aquel fue su amigo incondicional hasta entonces, el gran problema, es que cuando sus padres murieron, este se trasladó con sus tíos a un pueblo no muy lejos de la vivienda de Renné y a los diecisiete años, Isabella volvió a sentirse sola, o eso pensaba, pero de alguna forma o otra, con Edward, parecía que todo se había olvidado y que Tania jamás supo nada, ella simplemente pensaba que Isabella se enamoró de Jacob y como el primer amor, quiso estar con él en todo momento, ella también lo vivía con Edward, pues el mismo día que este rechazó a Isabella, ese mismo Sant Valentín, comenzó a salir con Tania.

Isabella, pensó que ya todo fue superado, salvo cuando se percató de que con tan solo dieciocho años, Tania se quedó embarazada, el mismo día que se acabó la secundaria, lo anunció, por lo cual, Edward y Tania renunciarían a la universidad, para cuidar al pequeño_, Isabella si quiera sabía que tenían relaciones sexuales._

Pero nada fue peor, que cuando Edward, a la mañana siguiente, le pidió matrimonio a su mejor amiga y allí fue cuando empezó la mayor desdicha de todos los tiempos, Isabella, lloró a mares aquel día, aquella semana, aquel mes y al final, decidió marchar, no lo decidió en cualquier momento, lo decidió al ver a su mejor amiga con un vestido que debería llevar _ella,_ con una sonrisa que debería impactar en _su_ rostro.

'' Viajeros con dirección a Arizona..''

Isabella se percató que debía abandonar aquella sala de espera, donde había recordado cada tortuoso momento y tal vez, incluso aceptar una llamada, de nuevo sonó el teléfono, era Tania, Isabella dudó en su coger el teléfono, pero al final, se lo colgó en su oreja, con la sorpresa de que su ex-mejor amiga ya había colgado, _tal vez era el destino_, pensó,_que no quiere que hayan palabras de despedida._

Isabella se encaminó al avión, arrastrando su maleta detrás de sus pies, pero antes, se percató de algo, aún tenía un anillo en el dedo, se acercó a la basura más cercana y lo tiró, aquel anillo era de una promesa, en ealidad, de más de una, todas con Edward, **la primera, que guardarían su virginidad hasta el matrimonio**, _él ya rompió su promesa al dejar a Tania embarazada antes de que si quiera la pidiera en matrimonio _**y la segunda, estaba a punto de romperse, si no es que ya se rompió hace tiempo.**

_Estarían siempre juntos._

Una última vez su móvil sonó, era Jacob, su amigo.

'' ¿Bells?'' La voz del adolescente sonaba preocupada. '' Hola Jacob, ¿ocurre algo?''

''¡ Cariño! ¡Menos mal que estás bien!'' Casi grita '' Todo el mundo te está buscando, cielo, Tania, los Cullen, _tu padre_..''

Cuando habló de su padre, Isabella casi rompe a llorar, si quiera se había percatado, de que dejaba a su padre atrás y que aquello no era para nada un buen comportamiento, ella amaba a su padre, pero no podía estar ahí para siempre, no podía esconder sus sentimientos y sonreír como si nada ocurriese, ella jamás podría si quiera intentarlo.

'' Escucha, Jacob.'' Habló, con voz ahogada. ''Voy hacia Arizona, es una historia larga, habla con mi madre y dile que llegaré mañana a la madrugada.''

'' Sé que no será por algo bueno, el que vengas, pero me alegro de que estés de vuelta'' Isabella sonrió ''¿Sigue siendo rubia?''

'' Compra un tinte del pelo y te lo explico todo, pero sobretodo, tú no sabes dónde estoy, todo se arreglará, pero a mi manera, tan solo avisa a mamá, a nadie más y dile que no se lo diga a nadie, ni a papá, por favor, Jacob''

'' Claro'' Susurra.

'' Bien'' Suspira. ''Ahora tengo que coger un avión, te quiero''

'' Yo también te quiero Bells''

Isabella, como último acto de despedida al cielo—como siempre encapotado—de Forks, mira al cielo, apagando el teléfono por última vez y tira el teléfono al cielo, mientras Isabella, tiembla al subirse al avión.

En su asiento, tiembla al sentarse en su asiento, coge la respaldera con fuerza, mientras aprieta los dientes en un acto de soberbia, ella debía demostrarse a sí misma, que no necesitaba a Edward, _no lo necesitaba, no lo necesitaba, no lo necesitaba.._

**Hoy es el cumpleaños de Taylor Lautner y tenemos un gran regalo para los team Jacob; un nuevo fic! Espero que os haya gustado el prefacio, no digo pistas, porque se descubrirá dentro de poco la trama de la historia, no es demasiado larga, pero es que ¡me encanta! Un beso!**

**Próximos capítulos, reparto no inscrito en crepúsculo y luna nueva.**

**Tania- Kelly Clarkson**

**Matt (no sé aún muy bien qué nombre) – Steven Strait.**

**Kate – Ashley Simpson.**

_**Escuché http: // www. Youtube .com / watch?v=JwGqsnTbaY0 escribiendo esto, **_

_**¡Si alguien quiere hacer portada, será bien recibida!**_

_**Tregedy of nightmares**_


	2. Hello love, bye love

**Disclairmer: _Los personajes, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos._**

**Sipnopsis**

_Tres amigos, Bella enamorada de Edward, Edward de Tania y Tania de Edward, Bella, no puede soportar la idea de que Edward se vaya a casar con Tania y se escapa el día de la boda. ¿Bella puede volverse a enamorar y olvidar a Edward? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando vuelva a Forks?_

**Hatred, lies and love**

**Hello love, bye love.**

**Tres meses después.**

Isabella sonríe a Jacob, quién iba acompañado de todos sus amigos, ella llevaba unos patines con los cuales no puede traspasar el suelo sin tropezarse con cada baldosa, odia aquellos patines, pero ama su nuevo trabajo de camarera, Jacob, siempre tiene nuevos amigos a quién presentar a Isabella, cuales se hacen al momento aficionados al bar-restaurante.

Isabella, admite que se podría enamorar de Jacob con suma facilidad, pero, este, para su desdicha, ya está enamorado, nunca dice su nombre, tal vez, es que si quiera él lo sabe, piensa Isabella, con lo romántico que es Jacob, quién sabe, tal vez se ha enamorado de alguien de lejos, tal vez de un recuerdo..

Isabella intenta traspasar el suelo sin tropezarse en aquella baldosa sobresalida que siempre le hace tropezar y que hace emerger una cantarina risa de todo ser viviente del bar-restaurante _Love and Eat_, el cual, normalmente, está repleto de gente y por su puesto, de un gran bullicio sumamente estruendoso e a Isabella, siempre le agradaba pasar inadvertida.

Su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo, danzando en él, esta intentó hacer caso omiso a él, pero la canción no dejaba de resonar en sus oídos, bufó, mientras dejaba las bandejas en una mesa cualquiera y cogía su teléfono a hurtadillas.

'' ¿Sí?'' Preguntó, con voz ahogada, intentando mantener un mínimo de equilibro entre sus dos pies y el suelo.

'' Han vuelto a preguntar por ti.'' Aquella voz, era nada más y nada menos que la de Charlie, el único habitante de Forks que conocía su nuevo número de teléfono, pues, el otro, lo tiró para no recibir más llamadas de aquellos a quién no deseaba nombrar.

''¿Les dijiste algo?'' Preguntó ansiosa. ''No'' Respondió con un hilo de voz, Charlie '' Pero algún día, ten por segura que se darán cuenta de lo ocurrido y donde buscarán primero será en casa de Renné''Susurra.

'' Lo sé'' Sisea, mientras mira de rehojo a su jefa, que parece acecharla con la mirada. '' Tengo que colgar, te quie--''

Cuando se percató, cerró el móvil con fuerza mientras se caía al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo y miles de platos cayeron y se destrozaron en aquel suelo, Isabella miró un momento lo ocurrido, sin reaccionar, no dijo nada, ateniéndose a las consecuencias de que su jefa, lo había observado todo con detenimiento, ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir y aquella vez, ni Jacob podría arreglarlo.

Suspiro con debilidad, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá de aquel apartamento alquilado, a duras penas podía pagarlo con una mínima ayuda de su madre y ahora, sin trabajo, el mundo se le venía encima, no podía ir a casa de su madre y mucho menos volver a casa de su padre, Isabella les prometió a los dos una mínima responsabilidad, pero, esta, a los diecinueve años, en plena etapa de sucesión de la adolescencia, aún no tenía la cabeza clara y las aspiraciones concretas.

Sus anchos pantalones de pijama comenzaron a revolverse entre sus piernas, ella no dejaba de patalear como una niña pequeña y Jacob, no sabía qué hacer salvo consolarla débilmente, aquello resultaba demasiado vergonzoso, se decía Isabella, mientras manchaba la camisa de Jacob con lágrimas, demasiado, parecía que el mundo se le venía en contra en un instante, por no dudar, el momento en que Jacob se tuvo que marchar, cuando estuvo sola, refugiada en películas románticas que daban en cualquier canal de la televisión.

Se secó aquellas rebeldes lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar, miró el reloj, ni si quiera eran las siete de la tarde y ella estaba en casa llorando, con su mejor amigo con un examen de selectividad a la vuelta de la esquina y ella, rota, en su casa, con el corazón encogido y sin poder si quiera sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Edward.

Fue entonces, a si quiera media terrina de helado en sus labios, cuando se le cayó el helado en su camiseta de pijama, Isabella se la quita sin preocupación, mientras se dispone a lavarla, sin la menos preocupación, a pesar de que la cocina comunica la ventana con la del vecino, la otra casa estaba temporalmente deshabitada, por lo cual, no fue nada rigurosa, al meter su camiseta en el grifo y ella medio desnuda lavándola delante de una ventana.

Pero fue entonces, cuando se escuchó un ruido, algo que aterrorizó a Isabella, era de la casa de enfrente, aquella que supuestamente estaba deshabitada, enarcó una ceja, preocupada, mientras tomaba aire de forma irregular, aquella casa estaba deshabitada, pero ella juraría que había oído un ruido, miró de reojo a la ventana y de repente, se oyó un gran chirrido, del sonar de las viejas cortinas abrirse, las cortinas de la cocina que comunicaban con las de Isabella.

Pero, para alivio de Isabella, no era nada parecido a un espectro lo que se hallaba al otro lado del patio, tan solo era un hombre, más bien un chico, tal vez de su misma edad, de mirada castaña, piel broncina y cabello rubio, miró a Isabella un instante, pero instintivamente miró hacia otra parte.

'' Lo siento'' Susurra el ojicastaño.

''¿Eh?'' Isabella entonces se percata de que lleva su camiseta, se la pone rápidamente, mira a su vecino, quién la mira con más seguridad y suspira. '' No, fue mi culpa''

'' ¿Porqué lloras?'' Susurra el vecino, intrigado.

Isabella se percata de que sus ojos aún siguen siendo llorosos, se los restriega con dificultad, pero aún siguen sintiéndose molestos, Isabella sacude la cabeza en forma de negación como respuesta.

Suspira con dificultad, mientras baja la mirada, un timbre suena chirriantemente, pero ella si quiera se percata de tal sonido, que presiona con furia los oídos de su vecino. '' ¿No piensas abrir?''

''¿Eh?'' Susurra Isabella, ladeando la cabeza.

'' Han picado a tu puerta.'' Responde simplemente, esta asiente, desviando la mirada rápidamente, dando grandes pasos hacia la puerta, coge primero su bata rosada, para quién fuera que picara a su puerta, no viera su camiseta gratamente mojada.

Abre la puerta sin si quiera mirar por la rendija, ella sabia que aquel momento iba a llegar, se dijo a sí misma, mirando el pálido rostro de su a exmejor amigo, pero, nunca imaginó que la mentira duraría tan solo tres meses, muerde su labio inferior, mientras Edward la hecha a un lado, para entrar en su departamento.

No era demasiado grande, tampoco lo necesitaba, era solo una persona, no estaba en el mejor barrio de la ciudad, pero tampoco en uno de los peores y los muebles, todos eran importados de su habitación de Forks, muebles que a Renné ya no le cabían en casa por su gran ímpetu por las compras, que hacían a los muebles prácticamente nuevos, muebles que los viejos inquilinos se dejaron en casa y algo más que consiguió con su paga en su ya no trabajo.

'' Bonita casa.'' Dijo simplemente, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá que Renné le regaló, era prácticamente nuevo, forrado en un color azul claro, el mismo en el cual, poco antes, había estado con Jacob.

'' Gracias. ''

'' Bonita ciudad, aunque no tiene—''

'' Playa, sí, lo sé, pero por lo demás, está bien, en ciudades allegadas sí que hay playa, tampoco es un suplicio. '' Susurra Isabella, indiferente. '' Ademas, el sol brilla cada día—''

'' Sabes que no he venido aquí para hablar de tu nueva ciudad. '' Susurra. ''¿Verdad?'' Isabella baja la mirada. ''Bueno, en realidad si—'' Susurra. '' ¿Comprendes lo que te digo? ''

'' Claro. ''

'' Bien. ''

'' Igualmente, creo que no te tuviste que _chupar_ tantas horas de avión solo para verme, si quiera sé como conseguiste mi dirección—'' Dice, mientras cambia el peso de sus piernas.

'' Del teléfono móvil de Charlie, él si quiera sabe leer los mensajes, mucho menos borrarlos. ''

'' ¿Rebuscaste en el teléfono de Charlie? '' Preguntó Isabella, perpleja.

'' Te marchaste sin más, no cogías mis llamadas y ahora tu móvil si quiera existe. '' Alaga.

'' Se me rompió, tuve que comprarme otro—''

'' Podrías haber avisado ''

'' Soy despistada, no me hubiese acordado del número de Charlie si Renné no me lo hubiese dicho—''

'' Mentira.''

'' Es verdad.'' Se encoge e hombros.

'' Eres mala mentirosa, Isabella Swan, te sabes mi número desde principios de secundaria y no ha cambiado nada desde entonces, además, no sabes mentir. ''

Isabella resopla, mientras se sienta en uno de los sofás individuales, el más lejano de Edward, pensando una excusa convincente, ella nunca supuso que haría si él venía a casa, era algo que no estaba planeado, sube sus pies al sofá, recargando su cabeza en sus rodillas, Edward la mira un instante.

'' Eso no es de buena educación. ''

'' Es mi casa. ''

'' Pensé que habías cambiado. ''

'' Alguien no puede cambiar en tres meses. ''

'' Sí, sí que puede.'' Susurra. '' Eras mi primera dama, me dejaste ahí plantado, Bella, sin mi mejor amiga, Tania está destrozada. ''

'' ¿La boda se realizó? '' Preguntó Isabella, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

'' Sí. ''

'' Entonces no me necesitabais tanto. ''

'' ¡ Claro que te necesitaba ! ¡ Necesitaba a mi mejor amiga para decirme que todo estaba bien, Bella, pero no estaba ahí, en las gradas, con una sonrisa en el rostro ! ''

'' Eres demasiado hipócrita para pensar que yo hubiese mantenido una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras te decía que todo estaba bien, es muy hipócrita, ¿Sabes? ''

'' No tanto. ''

'' Sabes lo que siento por ti y me pediste demasiado. ''

'' ¿Hubieses preferido que no te invitara a la boda? ''

'' Hubiera preferido que no hubiese boda. ''

Edward se levanta de un salto, encarándola .

'' Eso fue cruel. ''

'' Vete. ''Susurra Isabella, desviando la mirada. ''¿Qué?'' Pregunta Edward, perplejo. ''¡Vete!'' Grita Isabella. ''¡Vete! ¡Vete!'' Repite, mientras esconde el rostro en sus manos y escucha el grave sonido de la puerta cerrarse, sus ojos siguen cerrados aún segundos después, con la respiración irregular, aquel sentimiento odiado por siempre, su mirada errabunda viaja por la habitación, como buscando a aquel chico, tal vez deseando que estuviese allí.

Entonces, se queda perpleja observando un punto de la sala de estar, donde su vecino está postrado, quieto, mirándola con aquellos ojos hipnotizantes, su vecino la mira, alza una ceja, esta abre sus brazos, cansada, esperando a que este le abrace, el abrazo llega, de forma retrasada e indulgente.

Isabella, cuando se percata, ya está en el sofá más grande, mirándole y explicándole la historia de su vida, cuando se percató, estaba encima de su vecino, besando sus labios carnosos y este, cogiéndola entre sus brazos, tal vez, ella estaba falta de cariño, tal vez era la excitación de probar lo desconocido.

'' Soy virgen. ''Susurró Isabella en algún momento, por lo que recibió como respuesta. '' Y yo.''

Lo que ocurrió aquella noche no fue amor, nunca se podría llamar amor, tal vez lujuria, una lujuria que dio paso al amor..

**-E**spero que el capítulo, a pesar de ser bastante corto, os haya gustado, serán bastante cortos todos los capítulos, pero lo importante es transmitir todo lo que deseaba transmitir y creo que lo hice, un beso muy grande.

**U**n review, por favor y también, si alguien es tan amable de hacer una portada.. :$ gracias!


	3. NUEVO FANFICTION

Hola!Anteriormente había escrito una nota pidiendo disculpas por no volver a escribir en este fanfiction, sigo pidiéndolas, disculpas, he borrado la nota para decidos que voy a poner mi nombre y mi nueva historia aquí, pero no seguiré con nada de lo que se ha hecho anteriormente, bien. ¿La razón?

Una lectora () me pidió mi nuevo link hace una media hora o más, acabo de leer el PM y debo informarte que tu cuenta no deja enviar PM's, he mirado tu perfil y me ha sorprendido que te agradaran tantas historias mías, así que, tú me has hecho abrir los ojos, no voy a esconder todo lo que hago, solo diciéndolo a escondidas a ciertas personas, no, no debo hacerlo.

Ya que, todos y cada uno de mis lectores habéis sido únicos, me habéis ayudado y gracias a todo vuestro apoyo me he inspirado más y más en escribir, sois un apoyo único, de verdad, todos y cada uno de vosotros, os adoro a todos. Voy a poner mi nueva historia aquí, dando el link.

Así qué, si os gustaron mis historias, aquí está el nuevo link, voy a ir más despacio, me voy a tomar más mi tiempo para las cosas, intentaré no dejarla plantada como he hecho con tantas historias, realmente, LO SIENTO, soy una escritora penosa en ese ámbito de dejaros a TODOS plantados, lo siento muchísimo.

Ahora soy h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / ~ s o l e i l x x x (sin espacios)

Y mi nueva y única historia de momento es h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 8 1 4 5 9 8 / 1 / W h e r e v e r _ I _ g o (sin espacios)

Gracias por leer, os adoro.


End file.
